Hey Mickey
by capturedmusicalhearts
Summary: Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich go for a road trip to Detroit so Mandy can see her brother but was will happen in Detroit might come back to the South side with them.
1. Chapter 1

*****For****_ the purpose of the multi-chapter FF Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich don't know each other but Ian is still best-friends with Mandy and they live together. Mickey ran away from home and still has contact with his sister. [Every chapter will be in Ian Gallagher's POV]***_**

When my alarm clock went off I was glad to wake up to the smell of Mandy cooking. Her meals aren't the best but are still half decent. I got up put some joggers over my pants and went to the kitchen. "Smells good." I tried hard not to say that in the most sarcastic manner.

"Be glad I'm even cooking," she says with a smile, "I don't fucking cook for just anyone, ya' know?" She said as she gave me a hug and I returned it. "I haven't seen my brother in almost 4 months," she said seeming sad, "Can we go visit him later?"

"Sure," I said stealing a piece of bacon from the pan. She has told me about her bother once or twice but never really talked about him into much detail. "So where is your brother anyway?" Knowing him he was probably in fucking jail or something.

"He lives in Detroit," she said throwing me an orange juice box. "It's about 10 hours away from Chicago's South Side."

"Alright so when do you want to leave?" I said as I found one of my T-shirts on the floor and put it on.

"Well we have a few more days of school then it's march break so I figure we leave this Friday." She said this as if she had already planned this.

"And today's Wednesday right?" I said yawning.

"Right." She gave me a grin.

**2 Days Later**

"Are you ready to go yet?" I screamed waiting in the hallway for Mandy to her her ass up. She's the one who planned this yet she didn't exactly prepare herself.

"Yeah, calm the fuck down already," she walked through the door gave me a dirty look then locked the door. "Come on let's go!" she said with a smile.

We put all the luggage's in the truck of the shitty car we bought 5 months ago. We started driving at 2 o'clock in the afternoon. We reached a old shitty motel roughly near Cleveland. We were on the road for 7 hours and we both had taken turns driving. It was 9 o'clock… roughly and we were fucking tired. The hotel costed 25$ for the night. We paid half-half. They gave us a one bedroom room with one bed. We brought or luggage's to the room. Mandy took a shower and joined my in the bed.

When we woke us it was 11 o'clock in the morning and we decided to go find a diner that was still serving breakfast. We brought back or luggage's and put 'em in the car and headed for the road, we found a diner about 20 minutes away from the motel we stayed the night at.

About two hours later we were finished our breakfast and we headed back on the road with about 3 to 4 hours left to go.

"Want me to drive?" Mandy asked looking at me with a stern look. Then she started laughing. I smiled back.

"Yeah that'd be great." I said pulling over. We switched seats and continued on.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived in Detroit about two hours later. We were tired, hungry and we both needed a cigarette. "Mickey told me that there was a really good diner about 6 blocks from his apartment," she said still looking at the map of Detroit, "He told me to meet him there at 8 o'clock," she said this time looking at me and smiling at I continued driving, "It's seven thirty now so let's find that fucking diner." She said smiling and lighting up a cigarette.

We reached the diner and Mandy ran inside to hug her brother, Mickey picked her up while hugging her and put her down and smiled. Then Mickey looked at me as I entered the diner and gave me a smirk look. "Ian Gallagher," He walked up to me smiling then bit his lip, "Nice to _finally_ meet you." Mandy was standing next to mickey handing his arm. "Let's go sit down." Mickey said with a dirty smirk.

By the time we finished our meal it was already nine o'clock. We had all talked and ate at the same time. "Follow me back to my place, okay?" Mickey said getting on his motorcycle. It was a hot red soft tail deuce. It was a fucking awesome motorcycle, "Yeah!" Mandy screeched across the parking lot with a smile on her face. But to be honest Mickey had the most… most gorgeous smile and when he bit his lip. Oh my gosh he is just so beautiful. "Ian! Ian?" Mandy was looking at me with an awkward face, "You getting in the car?" Mandy asked with a smirk, "Yeah calm down Mands'."

We got to his apartment and I figured it would be messy like mine, but it wasn't that bad. You can notice he cleaned up so that Mandy and me could stay over. "Uh where's your bathroom?" I asked shyly. "In my bedroom; first door to the right." He said with a smile. I found his room did what I needed to do and got out. I went to the living room and Mandy was nowhere to be found, "Where did Mands' go?" I asked, "She went to the dep to get some ciggs, sit your ass down." He said with a stern look. "So how long are you guys plannin' on stayin'?" He asked lighting up his last cigarette. "I'm not sure I didn't ask but before the end of the week for sure." I said lighting up my own cig. "That's good." He said inhaling his cig. He got up and went to the fridge and took out 2 beers and gave me one then he sat back down. I opened it and took a slurp. "So what's the plan for this evening?"

Next thing I knew I was walking to a male strip joint with Mandy and Mickey. "I whispered into Mandy's ear, "Is Mickey gay?" She answered so dryly, "Why do you think he left the south side?" She started laughing at me.

By the time we finished at the bar, we were all drunk and someone grabbed my ass. It was Mickey, Mickey Milkovich grabbed my ass. "Hey Mickey-" he cut me off, "Shut the fuck up Gallagher." He said sternly. "Mandy could you meet us upstairs?" She nodded and went into the building. As soon as I turned my head to face Mickey, he whispered in my ear, "I _want_ to fuck you."


End file.
